Modern Warfare 4
by ABT COD
Summary: It picks up right after Makarov's death in MW3
1. Chapter 1

World War III

It hasn't ended

Note:

I don't own any Call of Duty characters and they belong to Infinity Ward and Activision for the story is only intended for fun. So readers enjoy!

Chap 1

As the police sirens rung around him, Price was smoking a cigar as he looked upon Makarov's body hanging. At last he was satisfied, he could rest after days even weeks of warfare, he had killed him, the person who had cost him although through a relation,Gaz,Griggs,Mac,Yuri and Soap. This name brought tears to the Captain as he relieved the old memories, "huh, what the hell kind of name is Soap eh", sliding the M1911 to him to kill Zakhaev,"this belongs to you sir." These memories nearly made Price fall a voice spoke,"Captain get up, we gotta go,we do not want to attract much attention from the police. This voice belonged to a young lieutenant, he was one of the two people who had survived the rampage of three people, Zakhaev, Shepherd and now Makarov. His name was Lt. Basit. No one except Price knew his first name, he never told anyone that first name because he preferred to be called Basit.

"Alright lets get out of this place, where is Nikolai." Price's question was immediately answered as the ringing of a helicopter sounded and it threw down a SPIE Rig and they strapped onto it and were pulled up as the helicopter lifted off. As they ascended, Basit threw Price a quickly reached a hilltop where Basit bandaged Price's wounds. Then Nikolai refueled the helicopter and they got in and made for the Airport where a US plane would be waiting for them to get them to Credenhill.

So guys how the review!


	2. Chapter 2

World War III It hasn't ended

Chap 2

"Good evening sir!" a marine said to Basit as he moved to the plane with Price and Nikolai."Your plane is right there pointing to one of the planes on the Tarmac. They moved inside and one they were all seated a soldier told the pilots to take off. The flight took roughly 6 hours in which Nikolai stared out of the window occasionally commenting at the view, Price had a Villa Clara's cigar in his mouth, Basit was disassembling and cleaning his Berretta M9. At last when they landed the soldier told them to wake up.

Outside were standing Captain Macmillan, Corporal Dunn and Sergeant Wallcroft. They greeted the trio and led them inside the base. "And that is how Makarov died", Price finished his story and took a sip of his coffee. Then Basit said that he was going to bed. The all soon followed and had a nice sleep after so much time.

Next day they got up early so they could see the progress of the SAS so they could recruit the best in the Task Force 141, which was now a three man group. The best three turned out to be Corporal James Parker who was a grenadier, Private John Simon another grenadier and PFC James McCord a Designated Marksman. They were recruited along with Corporal Dunn who turned out to be an all rounder. Now they had a better group of soldiers they all could train and become the best again.

Guys sorry for the slow update. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody, sorry about the slow updating because my laptop was out of order but I will try to do the new ones ASAP because my laptop was out of order and I was depressed because my dog just died.**

**Janinsanity my 3 year old bro really gets on my nerves and with exams I don't have much time to write. But let me assure you I am the smartest student in my year at school.**

"Everybody on with the exercise, "yelled Price. He was putting the soldiers through a rigorous course to get them in shape again. None of them liked it and were cursing Price under their breath but the man in question was oblivious to this.

"Push!Up!Push!Up!Push!Up!Push!Up!Push!Up!,"these were the only thing Price said to them as they all continued their Push ups. After they all finished they had a swig of orange juice and then 75 pull ups. McCord nearly yelled:"Shut up, old man!" before Dunn stopped him. After the torture, came sniper and scout training. Parker didn't even hold the Barret 50 cal properly and the resultant recoil made him out of order to fire.

"Huh, that training was like a torture cell. Thank god we stayed alive enough to get here," Simon said.

"You are right mate." Basit agreed.

"What about watching a movie tonight." Dunn suggested.

"Yeah what about WorldWarZ." Wallcroft spoke.

"Agreed," Basit said.

So what followed was a night in which all the 141 and SAS watched the movie WorldWarZ. At last it finished and the went to sleep.

"Get up!" Price's shrill voice woke even McCord who was the deepest sleeper and could even sleep through the noise of a .22lr fired in the next room. They got into uniform and got their service rifles and went outside.

"Alright guys, this is your first mission after Makarov so gear up and get in the truck. I will brief before you leave," Price announced.

They were surprised.

"Aren't you coming," one of the supporting SAS questioned.

"No," Price plainly replied

Guys please review. I love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so as I promised I am updating enjoy friends.**

"Ok guys this is a mission "began Price in his office,"in which you will infiltrate a building suspected to house a person named Fedorov Makarov who is the brother of our former friend Vladimir M-

"That son of _ has a brother!"interrupted Basit

"Yes now where was I,"continued Price,"and as for you Basit you will be leading the team and make sure you collect all intel you can find."he warned.

"Alright,"came the reply.

Soon one of the helicopters was filled with TF141 and SAS, ready to take on the dangers below them.

"Alright, prepare to breach,"came the order from the Lt commanding them.

"Affirmative," came the reply from Pvt Simon.

Bang!

"GO!GO!GO!,"said Basit firing his G36C.

Soon the room was clear and on Basit's order they swept the house.

As the download commenced the Ultranationalists attacked. Dunn and Basit set up a scout sniper position on the top floor while two set up a M240 and the rest defended the normal way.

"Headshot!"yelled Basit as Simon's voice rang out telling that the download was complete and soon the Helicopter arrived and they simply got on board.

"Excellent soldiers!"Price boomed. They had found out all of Fedorov's safehouse's, acquaintances and appointments. In reward to this price agreed to have a movie night.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

So they watched the movie 'White House Down'.

"I'm calling bed," said Basit


End file.
